Surprise
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Pogue gets an interesting birthday surprise. Takes place when the boys are 1516. Enjoy!


**-Surprise-**

_Pogue gets an interesting surprise when he least expects it, and in return he gives Caleb a surprise as well. Pogue/Caleb Tyler/reid if you read between the lines enough. Takes place when the boys are 15-16-ish. Please note that I based the drivers lisence stuff on a combination of different state policies to fit my idea. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

"Did you get it?" Caleb asked, his attention drawn to the younger boy as he stepped out of the large office building. He'd been waiting patiently for nearly two and a half hours now, his tolerance level rapidly diminishing with the equivalent of two bickering children in the back seat. He was more than overjoyed to see the other sixteen year old finally return

In response, the other held up a laminated plastic card, a smile plastered on his face.

Cheering erupted from the backseat of the convertible, Reid and Tyler celebrating the event. Pogue had just gone for his driver's test, although he'd chosen motorcycles instead of cars.

"Yeah, I have the license, now I need a bike." Pogue laughed, sliding into the passenger's seat. "And there's not a chance in hell of my dad giving his up."

Three smirking figures did their best to hide their laughter as Caleb drove them away.

"Guys?" Pogue questioned, as they passed the turn-off to the Danvers' house. "Ugh… where are we going?"

Caleb smiled, his eyes remaining on the road. "You'll see."

He shrugged, with no choice but to accept that answer. "So long as this isn't some murderous plot the three of you conspired on while I was in the DMV."

Reid laughed, "No, that was only going to come into play if it took you more than three hours."

Another five minutes passed and Pogue still had no clue as to their apparent destination. When the older boy finally slowed the car to a stop, they were at Putnam's barn. "Why are we here?" Caleb was the only one who really came up here, and that was usually only to run errands for his father.

Caleb nodded to the other two occupants of the car, watching as they extricated themselves from the backseat. "Not you." He grabbed Pogue's wrist when he attempted to leave as well.

"Cay', what's going on?" He demanded, turning to look at his captor.

He'd silently been hoping for a more complacent friend, Reid and Tyler needed more time. "Can you do me a favor? I warn you now it's a completely ridiculous one, but…"

Pogue nodded, figuring that he was better off just trusting his best friend. "Alright."

That 'completely ridiculous' ideal was a rather accurate description, the younger decided, staring at the bandana Caleb held out to him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

He didn't need to look up to see Caleb shaking his head and attempting to hold back his laughter. "Just trust me and turn around, okay?"

Pogue complied, shifting in the seat until his back was to the older boy. He allowed Caleb to cover his eyes with the cloth, waiting patiently as it was tied. He blinked several times against the fabric, trying to adjust his vision. "If I ask what the purpose of all this is…?"

"You'll find out in a minute."

He listened as Caleb's door opened and closed and a few seconds later, he was being helped out of the car, his friend guiding him as they walked –presumably toward the barn. They came to a stop a few feet into the wooden building. Reid and Tyler were just ahead of them, he could hear them whispering. "Can I take this off now?"

One of Caleb's fingers reached for the knot, pulling lightly on it before it fell away. "Surprise." He whispered.

Pogue stood frozen in place, his eyes falling on the banana yellow Ducati 749. "It's…" He stared. "Guys… wow… It's… "

"It's reduced you to mono-syllables." Reid teased, tossing him a large wrapped box.

Caleb slung an arm across his friend's shoulders, "Happy Birthday, Pogue."

"Ugh… my birthday was three months ago…."

Tyler, who had been pretty quiet as usual spoke up. "And if we had given the bike to you then it wouldn't have been anywhere near as exciting."

"And we wouldn't have been able to kidnap you. Now, open the box." Caleb demanded.

Pogue found no reason against doing just that, and pulled the wrapping paper from the box, revealing the cardboard beneath. Reaching in, he removed a brand new black helmet 'Ducati' scrolled across the front in bolded silver letters. He smiled, eyes falling on all three of his friends. "Thanks so much, guys."

"You're still missing something." Caleb announced, leaning against the wall a few feet away.

"And what might that be?"

A smirking figure held up a silver key, dangling the item on his index finger. "This."

He'd been best friends with the other boy for pretty much his entire life and Pogue knew that there was some ulterior motive behind the fact that this part of his extraordinary birthday present being held hostage. "What must I do, oh, Great One?" Pogue teased, still grinning.

Caleb pouted. "It's no fun when you know we're torturing you!"

"You're all sadists."

"Hey!" Tyler protested. "Reid and I weren't in on this! That key was supposed to be in the box with the helmet, Caleb!"

Pogue laughed, "Okay, I stand corrected. What do I have to do?"

"Well, whatever you have to do, Ty and I have something to do, too, so we'll see you later, okay?"

The older boy nodded, turning back to Pogue, but the younger boy interrupted him. "Why don't you two take Caleb's car?" He suggested, looking back to the bike. "You wanna go for a ride?"

"Oh, no…" Reid shook his head, laughing at the expression on Caleb's face; their leader obviously hadn't been expecting that. "Keys, Caleb?"

Caleb fished his car keys out of his back pocket, tossing them to the blonde before looking back to Pogue. "Alright. Let's go."

They both looked to the Ducati before turning back to each other, Tyler and Reid walking away. "Right. Come on."

Caleb followed suit, sacrificing the key as Pogue climbed onto the bike, he took the offered helmet, and his arms wound their way around his friend's body, holding tight – He found himself not entirely comfortable with the idea of this contraption keeping them both on the road. If not for his powers, he probably would have refused.

"Ready?" Pogue felt the nod against his back and revved the engine, ready to go. "Relax, Cay'. I won't let you get hurt." Only when he felt the other boy calm down and loosen his grip did he move, steering the motorcycle out of the barn and onto the road, just behind Reid and Tyler in Caleb's car.

"Where are we going?"

Sensing a good opportunity for revenge, he smirked. "You'll see."

He turned off the road a moment later, following one of the seldom-used paths that ran into the woods surrounding them. The dirt trail led to a small clearing a good ways into the forest -- the four boys had gone on a camping trip there when they were twelve – and not very many people knew it was there.

Caleb was both thankful and disappointed when the ride ended, he could put his feet back on solid ground, but he had to relinquish his hold on his friend. "Why are we here?"

Pogue kicked nonchalantly at a rock on the ground, his gaze fixed there. "I'm kinda having déjà vu with this conversation." He smiled. "I believe I said that earlier."

"True, but I highly doubt you're hiding a belated birthday surprise in this clearing."

"Who said I was hiding it?"

"What?"

Trying hard to hide the amusement and the nervousness behind his smile, he bit his lip, deciding to take the chance. He leaned in, his lips brushing lightly over the older boys. Pogue ended the kiss almost as soon as it had begun and Caleb found himself questioning whether it had even happened.

"Cay'?" The other's voice sounded hopeful, awaiting a reply. "Caleb, say something, please…"

Unable to think of anything even close to coherent to offer as a response, he closed the gap between them again, diving into a second kiss, this one much different from the first. It wasn't unsure or quick, it relayed everything they were both trying to say. Caleb brought a hand up, tangling his fingers in the Pogue's shoulder length hair, keeping him from breaking the kiss.

Only when oxygen became a priority did the two separate –and they'd been tempted to use their powers to sustain themselves in order to prolong it.

"Yeah…" Caleb nodded, a smile crossing his face. "That was definitely a surprise, alright. A surprise I would have loved on my birthday, too."

Pogue smirked, grabbing the older boys hand and leading him back to the Ducati. "Well, apparently, it's more exciting if you kidnap the person you're trying to surprise when they're not expecting to be surprised."

"Speaking from experience now, are you?" Caleb teased.

"Since we seem to be following that 'good things come to those who wait' philosophy, just –wait- until I get you alone. You'll get a surprise alright."

Caleb grinned, once again holding tight to the other as they started towards the main roads again. "Oh, I can't wait."


End file.
